


A clumsy boy.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Past Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Stiles is really clumsy, his partners find it cute until something bad happens, but this boy doesn't care about it and Stiles thinks he's crazy.





	A clumsy boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleymoshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/gifts).



> It's 23 p.m. here! Still 14th! Sorry, I know it's really late but I hope you like it! I'll post it on Tumblr tommorrow 😥

Stiles was really dumb, like, a disaster with legs. It seems like the boy couldn't control his arms nor his feet. His partners, at the begining of their relationship, use to think that it is something cute, adorable, endeating, and a lot of definitions more, but after a few incidents, like that time at the restaurant when he accidentally knocked Lydia's glass from the table and it fell on hew new and white dress —because of course, it has to be white, that was Stiles' luck— leaving a red stain due the wine, or that other time when he wanted to be a gentleman with his date and accidentally closed the car's door and trapped Malia's fingers with it, breaking her not just one or two but four fingers or that time when he hit Teo with a baseball bate when the guy irrumped his home trying to surprise him on their six month aniversary and he broke Theo's nose? Well, it had been a surprise! sure, can you blame him? He arrived home and someone was behind his room's door and...

Not the point, the point was, after said incindets, they decided that Stiles clumsyness wasn't that cute, it was, in fact, dangerous, and then, after realizing it, they broke up with him.

Not that Stiles blamed them, they were right. But after Theo, Stiles decided to take abreak, some time for himself, not more dates, no boyfriends nor girlfriends, ar that was the idea at least, because of course the universe wasn't that happy about this if the universe itself sent this greek god in his way...

Stiles arrived to Scott's work one afternoon.

"Hey Stiles! I'm glad that you're here! I'm about to finish this, just wait one second" said Scott.

And, oh, that back was really gorgeous. Defined muscles and...

Stiles wanted to lick it. Well, not really, it was bleedind a little because, new tattoo and all that.

"Stiles?" asked his best friend. Stiles closed his mouth, he didn't even know that it was open until he closed it.

"Okay, I... I'm going to... Do you want me to wait outside? I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable, I didn't know you were with someone, Kira wasn't outside and mmm I'm going to shut up now."

The guy with the gorgeous back laughed a little. Maybe it was Stiles' imagination? Because it lasted like, two seconds. Yeah, maybe.

Stiles tipped over his own feet when he started to walk.

"I don't mind if you stay" said beautiful back. Okay, he had to stop watching his bare back. He really had to... just one minute more.

"Stiles, be careful" said Scott, frowning a little.

"Are you here for a tattoo?" asked hum... Stiles needed a name, really. How could he call him besides something related to his back? He could call him tonight? Or maybe he could call him dibs? Or maybe he could call him boyfriend? Oh, yeah, no, that one was a really dangerous option, because he was a terrible boyfriend... No dates, bad Stiles.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"I asked you if you're going to get a tattoo." repeated.

"Ah, no, don't worry, take your time, I'm here for this guy, we're having lunch together" informed Stiles.

"Oh."

The guy's voice sounded a little dissapointed. The guy said something but it was a wisper so Stiles didn't hear.

"What now?" asked Stiles because he kind of wanted to keep talking with this guy.

"I figured" repeated the guy aloud.

"What do you mean with that?"

Scott finished and covered the tatto. The guy turned arround facing Stiles now and thank you guy's parents, you made him with love. Like, really, this guy's father didn't even have a penis, he had a brush and he made art with it.

"You don't look like someone who likes tattoos." sentenced the guy and his eyes were on Stiles. He watched Stiles from the top of his head to his feet and then he repeated the acction.

"I like them, actually." Stiles crossed his arms, because he feel naked under this man's sight.

"Really?" The man arched one eyebrown "and then why don't you get one?" he asked. It was kind of childish, like if they were playing truth or dare.

The truth was, this guy was flirting with him, he knew it, he wasn't blind.

"Because..." Stiles took off his hoodie. His arms were covered with tattoos. "I don't think I have enough space".

"Oh..." said the guy and he licked his lips. It looked like Stiles wasn't the only one who wanted to lick someone else's tattoos. Or parts of bodies.

And maybe Scott noticed it because he cleared his troath.

"When I was learning, Stiles used to let me practice with him" said Scott.

"Yeah, and he had to cover almost all of them when he became good at it, because he sucked, he made a wolf but it looked like a weird cat."

"It wasn't that bad..."

"Your mom said it was a cute chihuahueño" Stiles said "chihuahueño" in spanish so natural, because he liked to tease Scott with it and now the world was something easy to pronounce for him.

"Yeah, I sucked" admited Scott.

"Well, sorry, I didn't want to judge you..." started Derek.

"No, but you did, but don't worry, I'll forgive you because you're really hot." Stiles winked.

"You think so?" asked Derek, smiling.

"Stiles..."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to flirt with your boyfriend... in front of you?" Derek winced.

"What no? Eww dude, he's like my brother, the girl who was outside is his wife, I'm going to have nightmares" Stiles made a face.

"Oh, god, no, we're not... I'm not even going to say it, gross, but Stiles has some rules don't you Stiles? What about your rules about dating?" said Scott.

"Ah, yeah, but if Dua Lipa went back with her ex boyfriend after her song "new rules" maybe I can make a little exception, oh, well, I hope not so little because hum..."

"Stop, I feel sick due this conversation..." Scott sometimes was so dramatic. 

"Okay, hum, big guy? I'm cursed, I'm going to hurt you and not in the good way, you're going to end in the hospital or worst, because I'm a disaster about to happen" Stiles was moving his hands and he accidentally hit one bottle of ink. "you see?" Stiles pointed to the floor, now with a really big stain of ink.

"I don't care if I get dirty, in fact, that's kind of the idea" said the guy.

"God knows I tried Scott, please, give me your number?" Stiles walked towards Derek and since he had two left feet, he tipped again and hit Derek's stomach with his face. Then he tried to stand up really fast and hit him in the chin with his head.

"Oh god, are you okay" asked Scott.

"Yeah, I think so?" said Stiles, but Scott wasn't talking with him. The traitor.

"Yes it didn't hurt" answered Derek.

Stiles touched his head. Derek was right, he hit him really hard but somehow he was fine. Okay, it was weird.

"Do you still want my number?" asked Derek.

"You... I think you're crazy but yes." Derek gave him his number and they decided to have a date the next day.

 

It was three in the morning when Scott answered the phone.

"Stiles, what?"

"Scott, I set Derek on fire when we were having dinner at his home. There were candles, it was his fault, right?"

"Oh my god, where are you?" asked Scott.

"At Derek's home"

"Did he died? Is he dead? Stiles?"

"No, no, the fire somehow just destroyed his clothes and then we had sex, like a lot of sex, all the sex, and it was awesome and it was hot and I think I discovered a few things that I didn't know about myseld and some new kinks, I accidentally hit him in the face, with my knwee, when he was taking off my jeans and..."

"Stiles, I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm not going to tell you! It's private, I'm not you! what I want to say is, I can't harm him! You know how I am, after a few times I started to do it on purpouse and..."

"What? Why?" yelled Scott.

"Shut up Scott, I'm trying to sleep" said Kira.

"Oh, sorry honey." Whispered Scott to his wife.

"Yeah, don't worry, anyways, like I was saying, I found him" Stiles' voice sounded happy.

"Who?"

"My soulmate! Derek's my soulmate, he's inmune to my... oh god, he wake up, hi mcdreamy, woah, again? I mean I'm okay with it and mmmmnnngg, okay Scott, I'm going to ah... I'm going to haannnggg".

"Hanging out, now, and ewww." Scott hang out.

 

"What were you saying about us being soulmates?" asked Derek, kissing Stiles' face.

"I'm sorry dude, It seems like I'm yours" said Stiles.

"Hum... you are mine... I like how it sounds" Derek kissed him again.

"I meant your soulmate but, okay, I like how it sounds too" Stiles smiled.

And then, Stiles didn't call him boyfriend, but soulmate. Okay and boyfriend too.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, i don't have a beta and i don't have internet, no internet = no translator nor diccionary, I hope this isn't that bad ;( i did my best with what I had ;(


End file.
